chaotix on tour!
by tailsmo775
Summary: The chaotix form a band and become famous! But will their dreams of fame last...?
1. Chapter 1

Chaotic on tour!

**Hi guys! My second chaotix fanfic! This was so much fun to write!**

**All characters belong to SEGA and always will.**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 1.

Vector, Espio and charm were sitting on the sofa. Vector was holding out a selection of DVDs, whilst charmy was spending a decade deciding which one to watch.

"So which one charms?" asked vector after 3 minutes of serious choosing.

"Hm… THIS ONE!" charmy finally announced.

Espio examined the DVD case. "it's an 18 charmy." He said.

"I don't care!" the little bee replied.

Espio looked at his 20 year old brother. "So whaddaya think vector?"

"Well guys, let's see what it says on the case… contains strong language and violence. Um charms, I ain't think this is to suitable." The croc said.

Charmy ignored this. "I don't mind vector! I don't get nightmares! I'll be fine!" he flew right in front of vector and pulled his cutest face. "PLEASE!"

Vector gave charm a hug. "How can I ignore that face?" he laughed. "Ok charms, you can watch it, just don't blame me if ya get scared!"

Charm buzzed around excitedly. "Yayyyyyyy!"

Vector put the DVD into the player and the 3 team mates began to watch it…

One hour later…

The climax was so exciting that charmy was sitting on vectors lap with his mouth hanging wide open in amazement and Espio had stopped meditating to watch it. Vector, who was used to this sort of thing, had one arm around charmy whilst the other was furiously texting.

Whilst vector's brain was glued to his smartphone, suddenly charmy closed his eyes and burrowed his head into vector's chest, clinging onto the croc's arm.

"Hey, wassup charms?" vector asked.

Charmy pointed at the telly; two people were kissing.

"Yuck!" the bee shouted. Vector laughed.

Suddenly, there was a curse coming from the corner.

"Espio! Have ya forgotten bout that rule bout not swearing in front of charm?" vector said angrily. He saw Espio in the corner wearing an expression like thunder. There was a bucket on top of his head and he was soaked in water.

Vector fell into hysterics. So did charmy.

"that was my prank that has been there since last year!" the bee laughed.

"That new hat suits ya esp!" teased vector.

Espio said something under his breath and left the room, swearing in Japanese.

"Ok charms, time for bed I think." Said vector, looking at the clock on the wall. 10 o'clock, it read.

When they made it up to charmy's room, charmy got into bed.

"High five bro." smiled vector, giving charm a high five.

Charmy took vector's headphones off and whispered something in vectors ear.

"Theres a pile of slugs in the fridge for Espio to discover." Chamy whispered.

Vector laughed quietly, putting his headphones back on and adjusting them.

"Night charms."

Vector left the room.

"Poor esp." he muttered.

End of chapter 1!

Read and review! Hope U enjoyed!

Tailsmo775xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chaotix on tour chapter 2.

7am The next day…

"F****** hell!" screamed Espio as he opened the fridge and a pile of slugs landed on top of him.

"Charmy! I'm coming to get you!" he shouted as he made his way up to charmy's room. He opened the door and grabbed a cushion. He threw it on charmy's head. Then, he immediately turned invisible.

The little bee woke with a start and looked around. He hid under the duvets. "G-g ghost!" he cried, leaping out of bed and running into vector's room.

Espio laughed.

Charmy opened the door of vector's room. There he saw vector with his head under his pillow, snoring loudly. Charmy shook vector. "VECTOR, THERES A GHOST!" he cried, in tears.

Vector immediately woke up. He was surprised to see charmy in tears.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked. Charmy continued to cry harder.

"Come here charms."

Vector took the crying bee into his arms.

"V-v- vector there's a G-g-ghost in my room! And you know how much I hate ghosts!"

It was true, charmy was scared of ghosts more than anything in the world.

"It's ok charmy."

Vector heard Espio laughing from the room next door.

"ESPIO GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" he shouted.

Espio walked into vectors room. Innocently, he said, "What boss?"

"Espio, do ya realise how scared ya made charmy feel!? Ya know he's afraid of ghosts!"

Espio looked at charmy, who was still crying.

"So waddya have to say?"

"Sorry charmy." The chameleon said.

Charmy flew away back into his room and shut the door.

Vector put on his chain and headphones.

"That was really mean of ya esp. Ya know the little thing's more afraid of ghosts than anything in the world. Why'd ya do it anyway?"

Espio held up a slug. "this is why."

Vector stood up. "Let's go downstairs, charmy will come down in a minuite."

"Alright boss."

So they went downstairs and vector poured a cup of coffee.

Espio sat on the sofa and watched the telly.

A few minutes later, they were reunited with charmy.

"Espio I'm sorry about the slugs." He said.

"Aw that's ok charmy. "

Vector walked into the room. "its nice you've made up now. We might be able to have some peace and quiet around here for once."

End of chapter 2!

Same old, review and follow! Hop you liked it! I love writing chaotix fanfic, its so fun to write!

Tailsmo775xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chaotix on tour chapter 3.

**Hiya guys! ****Just saying that my laptop does not understand the word charmy and it always changes it to charm automatically. So every time you see the word charm, assume that it is charmy. Soz, ill shut up now…**

Later that day…

Espio and charmy decided to spy on vector, no particular reason, they just felt like doing it. They peeked through his office window. They weren't too surprised at what they saw: typical vector, sitting at his swivel chair, feet up on the desk, hands behind his head, listening and singing along to the music blasting out of his headphones. Espio listened harder, vector was a surprisingly good singer. This gave him an idea, but he would tell charmy and vector about it later.

Charmy gave a long sigh.

"why are you sighing charmy?" he asked.

"Vector's singing 'Stacey's mom again! What is up with that song? Is it all he listens to?" the bee said. " he's singing the wrong lyrics Espio! Its supposed to go:

'Stacey's mom, she's got it going on…'

But vector's singing:

'Cream's mom, she's got it going on…' "

Espio laughed, charmy didn't know about vector and vanilla yet.

They continued to walk down the corridor, when charmy asked Espio a question.

"Espio, does vector love Cream's mom?"

_How am I supposed to put this…? _The chameleon thought.

"well charmy, he kinda has a 'thing' for her I suppose. Lets change the subject."

"why?"

"well… because… um-"

"Your terrible with girls Espio."

And their conversation ended.

When vector had finally got out of his office, Espio told him and charmy about his idea.

"Guys, I have an idea." The chameleon said.

"what's that then esp?" vector asked.

"tell us, tell us!" (charmy)

"Okay, ill tell you now. Vector, me and charmy were passing by your office today, when we heard you singing. I gotta admit, you have a good voice."

Vector blushed. " you and charmy were spying on me?"

"No, we were passing by your office. Anyway, we haven't played our instruments since sonic heroes have we? Well, charmy can play his drum better now, and I can just about remember how to play my base, so, I was wondering… why don't we start our band again?"

The room was silent.

Vector stood up on his chair. " that's a great idea!" he exclaimed. "but I have a little trick up my sleeve…"

"but you don't have sleeves." (charmy)

"its an expression." Explained Espio.

Vector took out an electric guitar and began to play it expertly, as if he were a pop star.

Espio and charmy looked in amazement.

"you like?" the croc asked.

Espio nodded. "I never knew you could do that boss!"

"That's vector, you can never tell what he's gonna do next." Charmy stated ."hey lets go practise in the garage!"

"Ok charms, lets go!"

When they were in their garage, vector took out his guitar. Espio took out his base guitar and charmy got out his set of drums.

Espio began to play his base and sang, " Cream's mom she's got it going on, she's all vector wants and he's waited for so long…"

Vector hit him.

End of chapter 3!

Same as always, read review and… huh?

Vector: IM COMING TO GET YOU TAILSMO775! THE WHOLE WORLD DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT MY LOVELIFE!

Me: uh oh...

Tailsmo775xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chaotix on tour chapter 4!

**Hello everybody! Thank you for reviewing and following my stories, its you that keeps me writing! If you have any requests, then please tell me! I'll make sure I do as many as possible!**

**Tailsmo775xx**

After about a week of practicing, the chaotix were becoming to be quite a good band. They were playing in the garage, when the phone rang. Vector went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello there, is this Mr Detective Vector speaking?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well Vector, my name is Flavius Tipton, you may have heard of me."

Vector's eyes widened. Flavius Tipton was on the phone.

"Well, yeah, of course I've heard of you! You're the greatest musician of all times!"

"Why thank you Vector, but I have a feeling that's going to change."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Well, I've heard that you and your detective agency are quite a skilled band. What I'm trying to say is that I'm offering you, Espio and Charmy a record deal. You three will receive a profit of 1 million pounds each."

Vector could hear his mind going crazy. One million pounds! This was a dream come true.

"We'll take it!" said Vector, who at this stage swore that he had dollar signs on his eyes.

"Very well then, meet me at the recording studio on Tuesday at 12o'clock with the rest of the chaotix. See you there."

"Okay, bye Flavius."

Vector put the phone down and danced round the kitchen.

Charmy pulled a face. "have you been at the wine again vector?"

"No, but guys, I have good news! WE WERE OFFERED A RECORD DEAL BY FLAVIUS TIPTON!"

Charm buzzed around the room like crazy.

"Really?" Espio asked.

"Really!" vector replied.

Vector swung charmy round and round.

"Were gonna be famous, we're gonna be famous, were gonna be famous…" they both chanted.

Espio sighed. "You're acting like little children." He said.

"I am a little child!" said charmy.

"oh, I left out the best part though!" said vector.

"What's that boss?" asked Espio.

"We're gonna receive a profit of 1 million pounds each!"

Charmy gasped. "NO WAY!"

"yes way."

"what are gonna do with three million pounds?" asked Espio.

Vector took out a pen and paper and began to write all the things that he wanted:

A flashy car

A bigger detective headquarters

Nokia Lumia 520

But just as he was about to write the last thing, charmy, in his scribbly childish writing, crossed out bigger detectives headquarters and replaced it so it said 'mansion'.

Vector gave charmy a high five. "now we're talkin!" he said.

"Are we really gonna live in a mansion?" asked charmy.

"You bet!" replied vector.

Charmy's smile faded.

"Wassup charms?" asked vector.

"Is it gonna be like Luigi's mansion? I don't like the ghosts!"

"No, it won't be anything like Luigi's mansion charms."

Charmy's smile reappeared and he continued to celebrate with vector.

Espio walked out the room. "why am I the only normal person around here?" he said.

End of chapter 4!

**Read review and follow. Any suggestions are always valued! **

**Oh, and if you review, if vector is your gave chaotix member, plz tell me! Vector is my fave too and id love to know how many fans he has! Thanks 4 reading! Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Tailsmo775xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chaotix on tour chapter 5!

**Hi again! I don't have much to say except enjoy and plz review!**

**Tailsmo775xxx**

**Tuesday at 12 o'clock…**

The three detectives stood outside the Mobius Recording studio. Vector noticed that charmy was holding a pen and paper.

"What's that for charms?" he asked.

"Im gonna get Flavius's autograph!" the little bee said, flying round in little circles.

Espio was shaking. Vector put his hand on the chameleon's shoulder.

"You ok esp?" he asked.

Espio bit his lip. "I'm nervous boss." he admitted.

"It's ok. Everyone gets nervous sometimes."

Charmy peeked through the window.

"IT'S HIM! FLAVIUS TIPTON IS COMING!" he said.

The door opened to reveal a porcupine not much older than vector who had a long floppy fringe and was wearing a suit.

Charmy nearly fainted with happiness. It was Flavius Tipton.

"Hi guys!" Flavius said.

He and vector shook hands.

"Wow! Its so great to meet you!" vector said.

Charmy just handed the paper and pen over to him and did puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry 'bout charmy, Flavius, he's been waiting all week to see you!" vector said.

Flavius just laughed and signed the paper.

Charmy's smile could have broken a record.

"Hello, you must be Espio." smiled Flavius, shaking espio's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." The chameleon said.

The chaotix made their way into the studio.

"Okay, show me what you got!" said flavius.

Vector, Espio and charmy took out their instruments and started to play. Luckily, it went extremely well. At the end of the song, flavius stood up on his chair and clapped.

"You three are amazing!" he said. "You will be going on Mobius tour!"

Back at the chaotix…

Charmy was flying round and round over and over again, singing:

"We are famous! WE ARE FAMOUS! WE ARE FAMOUS!"

Even Espio was happy at the thought of being famous.

Vector was back at his office, doing whatever vector does. (Probably singing "Stacey's mom.")

The chaotix were going on tour.

Flavius's words stuck in their minds like glue:

"You three are going on Mobius tour!"

That night, they had a HUGE celebration (Vector went a bit crazy with the wine.)

Charmy ate about 10 cookies (Each one being about the size of his head!)

Espio was in the corner of the room, practising his ninja skills.

A few minutes later, charmy was sitting on vectors lap, looking at his laptop. They were choosing their new headquarters. Charmy was pointing at the screen going:

"That one, no- that one, no THAT ONE!"

But vector was too happy to be angry at him.

About an hour later, charmy and vector had chosen the headquarters that they wanted.

They showed Espio.

"1million pounds!" Espio said.

"Yeah esp, but it will be a drop in the bucket if we get the record deal."

Espio nodded. "Im gonna miss this place though."

Charmy yawned.

"I know, so will I. hey charms, I think its your bedtime. Its 12oclock!" vector said, looking up at the clock.

"aw! I wanna stay up!"

"you have stayed up- long enough as it is!"

"but-"

"No buts! You know how grumpy you get when ya don't get enough sleep."

Defeated, charmy flew up to his bedroom.

"Esp, I fell kinda funny." said vector, holding his head.

"probably all that wine you had boss."

But in the middle of the chameleon's sentence, vector ran to the bathroom.

Espio sighed and went up to bed.

End of chapter 5!

**Lol, poor vector! What a way to end a day by chucking up in the toilet! Hope u enjoyed! Peace out to all you chaotix fangirls!**

**Tailsmo775xx (vector's biggest fangirl!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chaotix on tour chapter 6!

**Hello again! Thanks for your reviews! I'm sorry about my spelling and grammar mistakes, please bear with me! Its early in the morning and my brain is mush! **

The next morning, charmy woke up and stared at his bedroom ceiling. He was bored out of his mind and he needed something to do. He grinned. "I'll go and annoy Vector! He hates being woken up on Saturdays!"

The little bee flew into Vector's room. He was surprised at what he saw. Vector was lying in his bed with his hand holding his head and he looked terrible. He reached out his hand, grabbed a tissue from his bedside cabinet and sneezed into it.

Charmy sat down next to him. "Vector, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine charmy, I just need to- ACHOO!"

"You're not fine! You need someone to look after you."

"Charmy, trust me, I'm f-f-f- ACHOO!"

"I'll get Espio."

"No, don't charms, he's meditating."

"Alright then, I'm calling Miss Vanilla."

"No charms-"

But before vector could stop him, charmy flew downstairs and grabbed the telephone. Luckily, he knew vanilla's home number by heart. He dialled and waited for an answer.

"Hello, who is this?" asked vanilla.

"Hi Miss Vanilla, its charmy."

"What's the matter charmy dear?"

"Vector's really sick, and I don't know how to make him better. I'm worried about him."

"Oh dear! How long has he been unwell for?"

"Just since this morning."

"Isn't Espio there to look after him?"

"He's doing a strict meditating thing that he has to do all day. It's a test from his sensei."

"Oh, I see. Would you like me to come over?"

"Thanks Miss Vanilla, that would be great."

"Okay then dear, I'll see you in a minute."

"Bye miss vanilla."

She hung up.

Charm flew back up to Vector's room. "She's coming over here in a minute."

"Alright, thanks charms."

Charmy went out of vector's room and shut the door.

A few minutes later, vanilla came over and went into vector's room. She sat on the edge of his bed next to him. "Oh dear, you really do look unwell." She said.

"Thanks a lot for coming o-o- ACHOO!"

Vanilla put her hand on his forehead. " I think you have a fever, dear. "

"Uh, I feel terrible." Moaned vector, slumping back into his pillow. "Oh yeah -ACHOO! Vanilla, there's something we need to tell you."

"What's that dear?"

"We are-ACHOO! Going to -ACHOO! Be famous. We were offered a-a- ACHOO! Record deal by Flavius Tipton."

"Wow! That's brilliant news! I never knew you three were talented with instruments! Who's the singer then?"

Vector blushed. "M-m- ACHOO! Me."

Vanilla smiled and kissed vector on his cheek. "That's wonderful! Let me guess, Charmy's on drums?"

"How could you tell!?" said vector, sarcastically.

Vanilla giggled. Vector's heart melted. This was the giggle he longed so much for.

"So what kind of music do you like?" asked vanilla.

"Well, usually rock, especially bowling for soup. They're my favourite band."

"Really! I like them too! I always listen to them when I'm baking! A bit unusual I know."

"I think it's cool." Vector blushed as he said this.

Vanilla kissed him again. "You'd better get some sleep dear, I'll leave now. Would you like me to look after charmy? He and cream get along well, they could have a play together.

"That would be great Vanilla. Thank y-y- ACHOO!"

"You're welcome dear."

End of chapter 6!

**Ok, I know this chapter is nothing about the chaotix being famous, but I had to include some vector and vanilla stuff! **

**Tailsmo775xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chaotix on tour chapter 7!**

**Hello again! This chapter is going to be the chaotix's first concert! So grab a glass of lemonade and relax! And if you don't have any lemonade then IMPROVISE with orange juice. And if you have neither of these, GO TO TESCO! I'll shut up.**

Charmy was so excited he could have exploded; for today was the chaotix's first concert!

However, Espio was shaking like hell.

Vector, on the other hand, acted as if he couldn't care less. He was sitting on his desk as usual, but instead of singing along to rock music, he was paying the bills; something vector hated more than anything in the world. "Bloody hell, how much more of this crap is there?" he mumbled to himself as he flicked through the endless paperwork. He sighed. Secretly, he was nervous about the concert too, he just didn't want to show it. He thought about the money that they were gonna get and this thought kept him going for a long time…

Two hours before the concert, Espio was meditating in the locker. Charmy was on hyperventilating mode. Vector zipped up his leather jacket and turned up the volume in his headphones. Out of the window, he saw a stretch limo. He stared in disbelief. "Guys, I think we're going now." He said.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy!" charmy shouted.

Espio looked up at the clock. "It's an hour early." He said.

"Well, the stretch limo ain't think so." Vector replied, gesturing towards the window.

Charmy's mouth hung open. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" he screamed.

"Woah, quiet down charms."

"I CANT BE QUEIT!"

"Well try."

"IM TRYING MY HARDEST!"

Espio rolled his eyes.

"Well come on guys, we don't wanna be late!"

So the three got into the limo and drove to the concert.

"So you guys are the chaotix huh?" the driver asked.

"Yeah, that's us." Replied vector.

"You three are the talk of the season!" the driver continued.

"Really?"

"Really. Check this out."

The driver handed vector a magazine. On the front cover was a picture of team chaotix. Vector flicked through the rest of the pages. The driver was right, they really were the talk of the season! The whole magazine was about them.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted charmy.

The driver smiled.

At the store…

Amy rose was looking for her gossip magazine. She scanned the isles until she came to the magazine section. Most of the time, gossip magazine was mainly about sonic, so you can tell why she liked it so much. Amy picked up this month's issue. But instead of her hero being on the front, there was a picture of the chaotix. _What on earth? _She thought. She read the first paragraph. She never knew that the chaotix were famous. She brought the magazine and ran as fast as her pink legs could carry her…

She rang the doorbell of Sonic and Tails house. The door was opened by tails. "Hi Amy, have you come to see sonic?" he asked.

"Well I'm here to talk to both of you actually."

"Oh ok. SONIC! AMY'S HERE TO TELL US SOMETHING!"

Sonic came down the stairs. "Hi Amy."

"Hi soniku! Anyways, I'm here to tell you something." She holds up her magazine.

"Is that the chaotix?" asked tails.

"Maybe they've finally done a proper mission." Said sonic to himself.

Amy began to read the first page:

"After losing Flavius Tipton, the superstar wanted to find a band who could take his place in the music career. So Flavius found a band by the name of the chaotix and offered them a record deal at 3million pounds! The chaotix's first concert will be on the 10th January this year. The band concludes of 3 members: Vector, Espio and Charmy. The chaotix have become a HUGE sensation and will be the next big thing. Join the chaotix fanclub at .com and recive the latest gossip about the band that will change music history.

Amy stopped reading and looked at sonic and tails.

"Wow, vector's really done it this time!" said sonic.

Tails however, was still in shock. "So, what this article was trying to say was that the chaotix are the new Flavius Tipton? And, isn't it the tenth of January today?"

"Quite so little bro."

"Wow."

There was silence.

The chaotix took their places on the stage. All they could see was about 2 million teenage girls and boys looking up at them. Vector nodded at his teammates and they began to play the chaotix's theme song in sonic heroes. (**BTW I do not own this song, it belongs to sega.)**

_Once upon a time you could be a bad guy and you'd live to see another day,_

_But now you'd never manage, you would be brain damaged, just to think that you could get away._

_The power has arrived in a dream team,_

_A force where 1 and 1 is 3,_

_And when the trails' gone cold and the lies have been told, this crew can find what you can't see!_

_(_at the chorus, everyone was screaming a "TEAM CHAOTIX!" as loud as they could and started screaming their names "VECTOR, ESPIO, CHARMY!" with an occasional "VECTOR MARRY ME!" from the fangirls.)

_TEAM CHAOTIX! They're detective's you want on your side. _

_TEAM CHAOTIX! Their directive's tracking down your crime ._

_Come along for the ride,_

_The truth can run but not hide,_

_For long, the game is on, now!_

_(Guitar solo.)_

_Remember when stealing used to be a good deal and the crooked life would always pay?_

_Well, now that the team's in town, that's all gone underground, but it's a worry till this very day!_

_(Chorus)_

_(At this chorus, vector high fived the audience at the front, receiving delighted squeals from the fangirls.)_

(**I know I missed out a lot of the song, but I wanted it to be over and done with!)**

After the song, the crowd went absolutely crazy.

Vector winked at his fangirls and the three left the stage.

"Well, that went well." Said Espio as they drove back home.

"It sure did Esp!" said vector.

"IT WAS AWSOMEFANTASTICLYEPICALLY AWSOME!" shouted charmy.

Vector laughed. "Its almost your 'awsomelelyfantasticallyespically' bedtime." He said.

For the first time ever, charmy didn't complain. Without being told, he flew onto vector's lap and fell asleep.

"Night charms." Said vector.

End of chapter 7!

**Hoped U liked! The chaotix need more fangirls so I decided to give 'em some! Man, I wish I was at that concert… oh, and if you haven't brought that lemonade yet, DO IT NOW!**

**Tailsmo775xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chaotix on tour chapter 8

**Hi. Got your lemonade? Good. Well, lets get on with the story then…**

The next morning, vector woke up and looked at the clock. It was 9:55 am. He got up from his desk to see if charmy and Espio were awake. They were. Espio was meditating, and vector could hear the Mario kart theme tune coming from Charmy's room. Vector looked at the calendar; today was the day that chaotix were gonna move into their new agency! Vector went up the stairs and knocked on Charmy's door. "come in." said charmy.

Vector opened the door to see charmy playing on Mario kart, taking it very seriously.

"Hey charms, remember what day it is?"

"Your birthday?"

"No, it's the day we move into our new agency!"

Charmy paused his game and got ready to go. "I CANT WAIT I CANT WAIT I CANT WAIT!"

Vector rolled his eyes and went to see Espio.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was surprised to see Espio already at the door.

"Ready esp?"

"You bet."

Charmy grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open. "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!"

When the chaotix reached the place they were looking for, all three of their eyes widened.

"Is this the place?" asked charmy.

"Um yeah."

"OMG ITS MASSIVE!"

Charmy was right, the place was HUGE. There were lots of fountains and statues outside the door.

"We're living the big life now." Said Espio.

"Couldn't 'ave said it better myself esp."

"CAN WE GO INSIDE?!"

"Okay charms, but only if you stop shouting like that."

"OKAY!"

Espio sighed.

Vector took the keys he was given out of his pocket, and opened the door.

The three walked inside.

"Whoa!" said charmy.

His voice echoed around the room.

"Wow." That was all vector could say.

"This isn't right." Said Espio.

"Of course its right! We're famous now esp!"

Once the chaotix had moved all their stuff into the new headquarters and looked around the whole house, they decided to invite sonic and his friends over.

"So who's coming?" asked Espio.

Vector took a deep breath.

"Well, sonic, tails, knuckles, Amy, shadow, rouge, blaze, silver, Cosmo, cream, marine, jet, wave and storm I guess."

"Ok, and are you just inviting cream so that vanilla will be here too?" Espio smirks.

Vector turned red. "Well, um, no, its because, well, um, yeah."

Later that night…

Sonic and his friends had all arrived at the chaotix's house and they were having a huge party. There was loud music, flashing lights and tons of other cool stuff. Everyone was having a good time, even shadow.

Amy suggested that they play truth or dare. Everyone agreed on this, so they began to play.

Sonic went first. "Truth or dare tails?" he asked.

Tails thought about this. "Dare!"

"Okay then, I dare you to kiss Cosmo!"

Tails blushed, but he walked over to Cosmo and kissed her on the cheek. Then he sat back down next to sonic.

"Truth or dare knuckles?" asked tails.

"Dare."

"Ok then… tell rouge that you love her!"

"I do not love rouge!"

"Yes you do!"

Rouge was laughing from the other side of the circle. "Yes you do!" she said. "Anyway knucklehead, I think you're kinda cute!"

Knuckles groaned. "Fine then! I love you rouge."

Everyone cheered, causing knuckles' cheek to change the same colour as his fur.

"Why doesn't Espio ask one?" asked knuckles.

"Ok then." Espio said. "Vector, I dare you to kiss vanilla!"

Vector glared at Espio.

Cream smiled.

"Why are you smiling cream?" asked Amy.

Cream giggled. "I have a feeling mommy's going to like this!"

Vanilla wasn't actually in the circle, but she heard the dare and smiled to herself.

"Go on vector." Said sonic.

"YOU CAN DO IT BOSS!" shouted charmy.

"Go on Mr Vector!" said cream.

So vector stood up. "Fine." He said. He walked up to vanilla, and without hesitation, he pulled her in for a kiss.

This lasted for about 10 seconds, before vector pulled away. Vanilla was smiling at him, but strangely, neither of them were blushing. Vector sat back down. Quickly moving out of the subject, vector gave Espio his next dare.

"Alright esp, I dare you to… dress up like a girl and sing 'Barbie girl'!"

Everyone burst into hysterics. Well, everyone but Espio.

"Why me?" he said. "Anyway, theres no girly clothes here."

Amy stood up. 'we'll see about that!"

She ran to her house and picked up a bag of makeup and a pink sparkly dress with matching high heels. Then she ran back to the chaotix's mansion and lay them on the floor.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" said rouge as the girls took Espio into a different room and began to apply makeup all over his face. When they had finished, they brought Espio out.

"Why am I doing this?" he said.

"Ok then. Here I go.

I'm a Barbie girl,

In a Barbie world,

Imagination,

Its your creation!

You can brush my hair,

And dress me anywhere…"

Espio continued with the song until he reached the end. Then he went to the bathroom and scrubbed all the makeup of his face and took his dress off.

"That was hilarious!" said vector.

"Not for me it wasn't." replied Espio.

After about half an hour of more dares, jet asked a question.

"Hey, why don't you three sing a song?"

Everyone agreed with jet and asked the chaotix to play for them. The chaotix accepted.

Vector took out a microphone and began to sing:

**(this song is 'Stacey's mom' by fountains of Wayne. It does not go like the way I'm gonna put it because vector changes the lyrics. All the underlined bits are the bits that I've changed from the real song.)**

"Stacey can I come over, after school?

We can hang around by the pool?

Did your mum get back from her business trip?

Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip?

You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be,

I'm 20 years old now, can't you see?

(Chorus)

Cream's mom, she's got it going on!

She's all I want, and I've waited for so long!

Stacey can't you see, your just not the girl for me,

I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Cream's mom. 

Cream, your mom once came to our agency,

She asked us if we had seen her daughter cream,

I could tell she liked me by the way she stared,

And the way she said "it so nice that you care."

And I know that you think its just a fantasy,

But since you've got no dad your mom could use a guy like me! 

(Chorus) repeated twice.

At the end, everyone went crazy. To vector's surprise, vanilla came running up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I love you vector." She said.

Vector smiled, he couldn't belive this was really happening! " I love you too vanilla."

**End of chapter 8!**

**Stay tuned for more chapters coming up!**

**Tailsmo775xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chaotix on tour chapter 9!

**Wow, been writing this for sooooo long now. Soz this wasn't out earlier, but I've been busy preparing for SATS a lot. So let us continue…**

5 weeks later…

The chaotix had been to many more concerts since their first, and even Espio's stage fright had gone. This next event takes place on a Saturday, at exactly 1:00 in the afternoon….

Charmy stared out of the window. Not for a particular reason, he was just doing it because he felt like it. Whilst charmy was in his windowy daydream, Espio was angry. 'Why' you ask? Well, mainly because vector hadn't come home since he left that morning. Espio had tried to ask him where he was going, but vector just answered: "Something important esp."

Espio was about to call the crocodile on his mobile, when charmy came rushing in from the living room.

"Wassup charmy?"

"Espio, Espio, look at this!"

Charmy grabbed Espio's arm and pulled him to the window. "Look!"

Espio couldn't believe what he saw, he rubbed his eyes but it made no difference. Then he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" asked charmy.

"Charmy, you do realise who that is right?"

"Yeah, but it's not strange, remember the events of that party five weeks ago?"

Espio thought about this and smiled. "I guess your right charmy."

Charmy stuck his tongue out and pretended to puke on the floor.

Espio looked out the window. Not a good sight.

Vector had his arms wrapped around vanilla, and they were _kissing._

"YUCK!" screamed charmy, covering his eyes and running around the room.

Espio just stood there and thought about this. His boss was kissing a rabbit. Wow. And for once, vector wasn't blushing. Double wow. "I need to get a girlfriend." He mumbled to himself.

He listened into their conversation.

"Oh vector, you're so funny!"

"I am?"

(giggles) " You are and you know it!"

"Well, I'm not sure I'll be a comedian anytime soon…"

"You'd make a great comedian!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

(Vector looks at watch)

"Well vanilla, I guess it's goodbye for today then."

"Aw…. Alright then (kisses him on the nose) goodbye sweetie!"

"Bye vanilla!"

Espio turned his head away; they were kissing- again.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

Espio acted as if nothing had happened as he opened the door.

"Hi boss."

"Oh, hi esp."

Vector walked in and realised that Espio was looking at him funny.

"What are you looking at esp?"

Espio shook his head. "Oh nothing…"

"okay then… what's charms up to?, its strangely quiet."

"I dunno. He's been like that for a while now." Espio wasn't lying, charmy had been strangely quiet…

"I'll go check on him." Vector said, as he walked up the stairs. He opened the door of Charmy's bedroom.

"Hey charms, watcha up to?"

Charm was playing his Wii, but the volume was down.

"Oh nothing…"

"You and esp 'ave been strangely quiet till I came in, what's that about then? What's all this 'oh nothing' stuff?"

He tried to hold it in, but charmy was a terrible liar. "Vector, I'd watch out if I was you…"

"Why's that?"

"You don't wanna get girl germs."

"Waddya mean?- oh… You saw didn't you?"

Charmy nodded. "Girls are disgusting!"

Vector laughed. "Maybe at your age charms, but when you grow up, you'll change your mind, I swear. Anyway, you like cream don't ya?"

"Yeah, but she's not my girlfriend or anything. I don't wanna kiss her like you did to vanilla …. YUCK!"

"yuck indeed."

Just then, Espio came in. " Honestly charmy, I told you to come of the Wii 20 minutes ago. Turn it off."

Charmy turned it off.

Vector turned to Espio. "We need to talk." He said.

They both went into the living room.

"Look, I know you and charms saw me and vanilla, but…"

"I'm not angry at you or anything- I swear! I was just a bit, well, surprised."

"Please don't take it the wrong way."

"I won't."

"I just thought that, well, I'm 20 years old now, and this crush had been going on a little too long. So, I decided to push our relationship a little further, that's all."

"I know."

"Well, I'm glad you understand."

Espio was curious though. "What does it feel like to kiss a girl?"

"Why would you ask?"

"I dunno."

"Well, weird, but it's alright when you get used to it."

"And your saying that your used to it huh?" *smirks*

"well, um, well, er…"

"Kissed a few of your fangirls have you?"

"No! Only vanilla, I swear!"

"Just face it vector, your naturally good with girls."

End of chapter 9!

**Thanks for reading guys! I'd just like to give a thanks to these authors who have reviewed, favourited, followed, or PMed me! Here are their names:**

**Lomonic1**

**Agentdolly**

**Puppydog4**

**Ameth18**

**Gamelord4BritishBronies**

**Lostandforrgottenmemories**

**WilhelmWigworthy  
Battybb**

**Ladyofthewilds**

**Werewolflover99**

**Thank you so much everyone!  
Tailsmo775**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chaotix on tour chapter 10!**

**Hi! Again, busy preparing for SATS so I can't write as much as I hope. Anyway, here I am, so enjoy.**

Espio was not in a good mood. Simply because he was alone. In a giant mansion. With charmy.

"HEY ESPIO, CANT CATCH ME!" shouted charmy whilst sticking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry ,before flying up the stairs.

Espio sighed. He was bee- sitting because vector was going out with vanilla. Vector seemed to be spending more time with vanilla than with the rest of the chaotix, and it was getting on Espio's nerve. Well, mainly because he had to look after charmy.

The chameleon walked into the front room and turned on their 60 inch telly. He flicked through the endless channels: a drama, a romance film, a comedy show, some crap documentary about crickets, and a sci-fi. Plus lots more stuff, nothing appearing to interest Espio at all. He turned on the radio instead. And then switched it off, because it was the chaotix playing. Again. How they had managed to become such a teen sensation he didn't know, but it was getting on Espio's nerve (almost more than charmy.)

He went up to his bedroom and closed the door. Then lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. And then he heard a noise coming from downstairs, interrupting his precious 5 seconds of peace.

CCCCRRRRAAAASSSSSHHHH!

"Charmy." Espio sighed once more and began to walk back down the long staircase. "What is up with life?"

Meanwhile…

Vector and vanilla were sitting under a tree on sunset hill.

"You're so beautiful vanilla."

*giggles* "I am?"

"Dam right yeah."

"You're too kind!"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Not at all."

He pulls her closer to him and embraces her in a big hug.

"No matter how many fangirls I may have, you'll always be my number one."

"That's true. I love you so much."

"right back at ya."

"Awwww….."

"You're really cute when you do that."

"He he, I know."

"So, er, um, I was wondering maybe if we could, ya know, take this a little further?"

" I see, and plus, Cream really wants a dad you know…"

"Yeah…"

"And it could be a certain crocodile…"

"Yeah, so, Vanilla, will you marry me?"

She kisses him on the end of his nose. "Of course I will!"

They hug again, but a question was still in vector's mind.

"How's cream gonna react to this?"

"She will be delighted, trust me!"

"Really?"

"100 percent. What about Charmy and Espio?"

"They'll be happy, at least I hope…"

"What's up?"

"I have a feeling there's gonna be a lot of awkward questions from charm."

"Is that really a big problem?"

"Well, when charmy asks about love, it gets kinda awkward. Once he asked me and Espio how babies were made."

Vanilla starts laughing. "What did you say? You didn't tell him did you?"

"Course not! We just said he'd have to wait till he was older."

"what are gonna tell him in ten years' time?"

"No idea."

Vanilla began to laugh again. "You'll have to prepare then."

"Yeah, but it's not gonna be easy."

"Don't worry, ill have to tell cream about it as well remember. We can both get awkward questions, fair treatment."

Vector laughs and kisses vanilla on the top of her head. "Some fair treatment. Oh yeah, and I forgot about this…"

Vector pulls out a ring from his pocket and slips it on vanilla's finger.

Vanilla could feel tears of joy in her eyes. Vector gently wipes them away and pulls her onto his lap, whilst she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I love you vanilla."

"I love you too vector."

**End of chapter 10!**

**Wow, ten chapters done! Oh, and please don't ask why vector just so happened to have a ring in his pocket. I don't even know! XD **

**Anyway, this is not the end of the story, there will be WAY more chapters coming your way!**

**Please PM me or review to tell me what you think so far.**

**Give me tips or tell me how to improve, but no bad reviews please! **

**Tailsmo775xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chaotix on tour chapter 11!

**Hi guys! Thanks for your requests and stuff! **

**Just saying that this chapter will include lots of awkward Charmy questions! Charmy's and Espio's reactions are gonna be priceless, trust me!**

"… And they all lived happily ever after, the end."

Espio closed the book and looked down at charmy, who was unfortunately still awake. "Hey Charmy, why haven't you gone to sleep yet? Bedtime stories work on you most of the time. Well, unless Vector reads you those horror books."

"Those books are AWESOME!"

"I'm sure they are."

"I wonder why Vector isn't back yet."

"He'll be back soon Charmy, don't worry. Go to sleep now, ok?"

"Ok Espio."

Espio made his way to the door and turned out the lights. "Night charmy."

The chameleon went downstairs and turned on their telly. But this time, he put a DVD in instead of flicking through crappy channels.

1 hour went by.

Then 2.

Then 3.

3 and a half.

3 and three quarters.

Then the doorbell rang.

Espio opened the door to see Vector standing there. "Hi esp." he said, almost in a daydreamy way.

"Er, hi Vector. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing. Except for getting married if you call that anything…"

Espio didn't quite catch this. "You what?"

"Esp, I'm getting married to Vanilla. Hope that's ok with you everything."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Esp, I just told ya, im getting married to Vanilla."

"I'm really happy for you Vector." Said Espio as he gave Vector a hug.

"Aw, thanks Esp."

Just then, as if on queue, Charmy came walking down the stairs. "What's all this noise- oh, hi Vector."

"Hey Charms, I need to tell ya something."

"What's that?"

"Im getting married to Vanilla."

"what!?"

"Im getting married to Vanilla."

"WHAT?!"

"Im getting married to Vanilla."

"Is it weird kissing a girl?"

"Er, not really."

"Did you give her a ring?"

"Yeah."

"Did you kiss for AGES?"

"Er, well, um…"

"Are you gonna have babies?"

"HELL NO!"

"I was just asking… geez…"

"WELL DONT!"

"ok then, jeepers…"

"you're not happy 'bout it are you?"

"Of course I am!"

"Good."

"Hey, does that mean I'll be related to cream?"

"Yes. Go to bed Charms."

"Aww… but I wanna stay up!"

"Well, the answer to that is no. "

"AWWWWW!"

"Charmy, do as your told. Your doing my head in."

Espio chipped in. "Are you sure your heads not funny from snogging Vanilla for an hour."

"Go to bed Espio, and go to bed Charmy."

Espio started to head up the stairs. "Fine then."

Charmy flew up after him, actually doing what he was told.

Vector sat down on the sofa. "Finally, peace!"

**Thanks for reading guys! Lots more chapters coming up! Please read and review! :) SATS next week, so im a little nervous! Sorry if this chapter was crap though!**

**Tailsmo775xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chaotix on tour chapter 12!

**Hi again! This chapter isn't going to be very long, just saying. Originally, this was gonna be in chapter 11, but I decided it deserved it's own one!**

Enjoy peeps!

Cream was sitting on the sofa in her tidy, neat living room. Her pet chao, cheese, was perched on her shoulder. She glanced at her watch. It was 10 o'clock and her mother had not come back yet. Cream was getting worried as she was home alone. (I'm sure in Mobius they don't have rules about being home alone - do they?) She hugged cheese tightly.

"Cheese, I'm getting worried."

"Chao, chao."

"Where could mama be?"

"Chao chao chao chao."

There was a knock on the door.

Cheese went to open it. There stood Vanilla.

"Oh Cream dear, have you been ok whilst I was out?"

"Yes I've been fine mama. But why have you been out so late?"

Vanilla sat Cream on her lap. "Well darling, there is something important that I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"You know how much you've been wanting a dad?"

"Yes..."

"Pacifically Vector…"

"Mm hm…"

"Well Cream, Vector asked me to marry him."

"And did you say yes?"

"Of course I said yes!"

Cream gave Vanilla a big hug.

"Im so happy!"

Vanilla laughed at her daughter's excitement.

"He he, I know Cream." She kissed Cream's forehead. "Now be a good little girl and go to bed now ok?"

"Ok mama."

**Told you it was gonna be short! :) Hope you enjoyed! There will be more chapters coming your way soon!**

**Tailsmo775xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chaotix on tour chapter 13!

**Hiya! Chapter 13 already! : ) 300 views on this story! Thanks a lot for reviewing and reading guys! It means a lot to me! So lets get on with the story!**

Sonic the hedgehog was on his sofa in the front room, eating chilly dogs and surfing the channels on the telly.

He tuned his remote to channel 361. "What the hell? A documentary about crickets!?" He threw the telly remote across the room in frustration. Just at that time, Miles 'tails' Prower walked into his front room, and was hit on the head with a remote. "Ouch! Sonic! What was that for- oh, is that a documentary about crickets?! What is wrong with people these days?"

Sonic stood up. "Yeah, sorry bout that little bro…"

"It's ok."

"So how are the upgrades on the tornado coming along?"

"Really well! I've adjusted the back slightly so that-"

Tails was cut off by the phone.

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG! RRRRRIIIINNNNNGGG! RRRIIIIIIINNNGGG!

Sonic walked to the phone and answered it.

He heard Amy's voice from the other end of the line.

"Soniku is that you?"

"Um, how about no?"

"I wasn't born yesterday!"

"Really?!"

"Sonic stop it with your stupid jokes! I need you to come over to my house."

"Why?"

"Because Cream is here and she has some exciting news!"

"But Amy I-"

"GET OVER HERE NOW!"

She hung up.

Sonic sighed as he put the phone back in the holder.

"Who was it Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Amy."

"What did she say?"

"We have to come over to her place cause apparently Cream has some news to tell everybody."

"Oh, we better get over there before she smashes our heads in with a piko piko hammer!"

"Good plan!"

Half an hour later…

Sonic and Tails arrived at Amy's house. But they weren't the only ones there.

Amy was chatting with Cream and Cosmo, talking about hair or something like that.

Knuckles and Rouge were having an argument, again.

Charmy was there, annoying Espio like hell.

But where was Vector?

Sonic looked around the room, but he couldn't see him anywhere. He just shrugged and walked over to where Amy's girly chat was taking place.

"Hi Ames."

"Oh, Hiya Soniku!"

"So what's this news then?"

Cream smiled at him. "I'll tell you in a minute!"

"Oh, okay then. Hey have you seen Vector anywhere?"

Amy and Cosmo shook their heads. Cream just looked down at the floor.

"Alright see you later guys!"

Sonic walked to where Knuckles and Rouge were.

"Give back the master emerald!"

"I don't have your f****** emerald!"

"Yes you do!"

"How do you know anyway?!"

"Because thief sluts like you are trying to take it!"

"I am not a slut!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, you're just saying that because you have a crush on me!"

"I do not!"

"You even admitted it at that party!"

Sonic walked away from them and let them attend to their own business.

Amy stood up on her coffee table. "Alright guys! Cream is gonna tell us her news!" she gestured Cream to take her place on the 'stage'.

The little rabbit shook her head. "Mama told me not to stand on furniture."

"It's alright Cream, I don't mind."

Cream stood up and made her announcement. "My mummy is getting married to Vector!"

Everyone cheered.

"Wow! But why Vector?" (sonic)

"Mama and Vector have been together for a while now." (cream.)

"Yeah, they have! They kiss a lot! Right Cream?" (charmy)

"Right! Its pretty disgusting!" (cream)

The rabbit and bee pretend to puke on the floor.

Amy walked over to Sonic. "That could be us one day Soniku!"

Sonic put a hand to his forehead. "Yeah…"

Knuckles, however, didn't catch this as well as everyone else. "Wait, Vector and Vanilla are getting married?"

Rouge laughed. "Yes Knuckie, have a gold star!"

Knuckles snarled. "I'm not dumb!"

"Yes you are!"

Their little argument was interrupted.

Cosmo walked in front of them. "Don't you two know that arguing doesn't solve anything?"

Rouge shrugged. "But its fun!"

Sighing, the seedrian walked away.

**End of chapter 13!**

**Please fave, read and review! About 10 more chapters to go I think. Anyways, PM me if you have any ideas or stuff. : ) Or if you don't have a fanfic account, Gmail me at:**

**Ellalonghorn **

**(if my email doesn't appear, sorry. Why does word always do this to web addresses!?)**

**Or add me to your friends on Google plus, my username is Ella Longhorn.**

**Or friend me on snapchat, my username is tailsmo775!**

**LONG LIVE VECTOR X VANILLA! (sorry)**

**Tailsmo775xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chaotix on tour chapter 14!

**Sup guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Please note that Vector and Vanilla's wedding will only be in a few more chapters, so you will just have hang in there! Also, 3 people have said to me that Espio is a little OOC, but that's ok coz I totally agree with you! I'll try to get Espio back in his characteristics! Thanks guys!**

Vector was at his desk, talking to Vanilla on the phone.

"Yeah well, how 'bout next month Vani?"

"But don't you think it's a bit early dear?"

"Well, maybe a bit, we could move it till March I guess."

"That sounds like a plan!"

"Alright then, speak to ya later!"

"Goodbye Vector!"

"Bye!"

If you guessed that they were talking about their wedding, you were right! Have a cyber-cookie!

Anyways, *clears throat* back onto the story…

Their wedding was in about two months and everyone was really excited! Well, except for one chameleon. This event takes place an hour after Vector's phone call…

Vector and Charmy were playing 'Tomb Raiders' on their massive telly when Espio comes through the door (back from his visit to Sonic and Tails house.)

"You alright Esp?" Vector asked, without lifting his head from staring at the telly screen.

The chameleon walked past the front room "I need to do some training." He said.

Charmy watched him run up the stairs. "Jeez Vector what's up with him?"

Vector shrugged. "Ain't got a flippin clue Charms."

"He seems kinda grumpy."

"That's Espio for ya."

"But he's not usually that moody."

"I think he just needs some time to do his training stuff, he ain't done it in ages and he's pretty dedicated to it all."

"I guess you're right."

"I always am. It's my detectives intuition! And my intuition never fails me!"

"O god, here we go again.."

"You see Charms, it's all part of being a great detective! You remember when there was that mysterious guy in sonic heroes?"

"Mm hm."

"Well who's intuition was right then?"

"Yours."

"Of course it was! Because my intuition NEVER FAILS ME!"

"Um Vector, I think you're going a tad over the top."

"What do ya mean?"

"Uh, nothing Sherlock Holmes."

Meanwhile…..

(Espio's POV)

All of this nonsense is getting in my way. I am a ninja, I was born a ninja and I will be a ninja. But I can't train with all this havoc. First of all, we're ultra-famous, then there's Vector's proposal to Vanilla, and to make things way harder, there's flipping fangirls chasing me everywhere! I just can't cope. If Vector wouldn't have rushed then everything would have been… no, wait a second, I'm not really mad at Vector. It's that, well , I'm, I'm, I'm… JEALOUS, okay?! He has a wife and I don't even have a girlfriend! But that can change, can't it? *smiles* Time to go girlfriend shopping!

**Cliffhanger! Cheeky isn't it?! Is Espio gonna get a girl or is it gonna fail? Find out in the next chapter of 'Chaotix on tour'!**

**I'm sorry.**

**MY INTUITION NEVER FAILS ME !**

**Vector: Hey that's my line!**

**Charmy: Don't you start as well!**

**Espio: I like the way you ended the chapter Tailsmo775, very good! **

**Me: why thank you Espio!**

**Tailsmo775xxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chaotix on tour chapter 15!

**Hello there happy people! Welcome to another chapter of… **

***dramatic sound effect***

**Chaotix on tour!**

**In this chapter, our favourite chameleon is out shopping. Espio is going…**

***another dramatic sound effect***

**GIRLFRIEND SHOPPING!**

**So sit back, grab some lemons (or lemonade. Take your pick.) And relax!**

The Chaotix had just finished yet another concert, and were hanging about behind the curtain with the stage manager and the staff.

"Once again you three have rocked the socks off Mobius!" said the manager.

Vector smiled and winked behind his dark sunglasses. "We sure did!"

Charmy tugged at Vector's jacket and pointed at Espio's chair. It was empty.

"Vector, Vector, Espio's DISAPPEARED!"

Vector looked around and shrugged. "Ya know Esp, charms. He'll probably be meditating or doing ninja stuff."

The little bee shrugged back. "I guess you're right."

Vector smiled. "I know. It's all part of my detectives intuition. And my intuition-"

"Never fails you. I know."

"Humph, ya didn't have to get stressy!"

"That's the 10th time you've said that this week!"

"So?"

"It's getting really annoying!"

"Bit rich coming from you!"

Meanwhile…..

Vector was wrong. Espio was on a mission. For a girl. He was walking down the main stage steps and was walking down the long corridor it lead to, when one of Espio's fan girls came leaping up to him. She was a ginger cat who was wearing a black dress and black ballet style pumps. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail. **(I'm sorry. I really didn't want to include any fan characters- but I guess I had to! XD)**

"Omg! Espio- is that really you?! I am your BIGGEST FANGIRL EVER!" she hugs him tightly. (Kind of like what Amy does to Sonic.)

Espio smiled. He had only been looking for 2 minutes and he already found a girl! Espio blushed slightly because he thought she was quite cute!

"Hi! It's nice to meet one of my fan girls! What's your name then?" he asks.

The cat lets go of Espio. "My name's Zara- it's so awesome to meet you in person!"

**(Ok guys let me get this straight…**

**I know that I was trying to get Espio back in character- but im kinda failing right now because its really hard to make Espio flirt!" Im really sorry! )**

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Espio asks. **(SORRY!")**

Zara blushes and smiles. "Nope."

Espio turns red. "You wanna go to the park or something?"

Zara nods and Espio takes her hand. Together, they walk outside…

DING! **(Vector's crappy ringtone- created by yours truly.)**

Vector checks his messages (**He finally got that Nokia Lumia he wanted in chapter 4!)**

It was from Espio. It said:

Just going out somewhere- be back around 11ish :)

Vector sighed. "11?"

Charmy peeked over the crocodile's shoulder. "What does it say?" **(He's only 6 years old remember) **

Vector read the message to him.

"11?!" the bee said.

"Yup."

"That's late!"

"Don't think you're going to bed that time!"

"Dang it..."

"Anyways Charms, we betta be off."

"Awwwww! But I wanna stay longer! "

"Well when we get home, you can go to the park with Cream if you want."

"YAY!"

So Vector and Charmy arrived back at their mansion and Vector called up Vanilla.

"Hi Vani!"

"Hello dear! Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Do ya think that charmy and Cream could go to the park?"

"Im sure Cream would love to! They can meet there now I guess."

"Sounds like a plan! Bye sweetie!"

"Bye Vector!"

He put the phone down. "You can go now if you want Charms. Cream's meeting you down there ok?"

"Ok! See you later!" *shuts door*

When Charmy arrives at the park, he sees Cream there, playing with Cheese.

Cream runs up to him. "Hi Charmy! You wanna go on the slide?"

"You bet! Race you!"

"Last one there's a rotten chilli dog!"

Charmy and Cream arrive at the slide and they both climb to the top when Charmy stops to look at something. **(If you can guess what Charmy's looking at and get it right- I'll give you a cookie!) **

Charmy could see a figure that kinda looked like someone familiar…

"What's the matter Charmy?" asked Cream, concerned.

"Is it just me or does that person over there look familiar?" Charmy asked the rabbit.

"The cat?"

"No, the boy standing next to her."

"Hm… if I knew no better, I'd say he kind of looks like Espio."

"I thought so. But who's that with him?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Not that I remember."

"I don't know then Charmy."

"Let's go over there and see."

"Ok"

So Charmy and Cream hid behind a tree and inspected the two people closer.

"That really does look like Espio, Charmy!"

"Yeah It does doesn't it? Weird…"

"Why don't you go say hello to him?"

"I don't know Cream. I think I betta call Vector."

Charmy pulled out his I phone **(charmy has an I phone! LOL)** and called vector.

"Hey charms, what's up?"

"Espio is down here!"

"Espio? At the park?! What's he doing there?!"

"I dunno but he's with a girl!"

"WHAT?!"

"Whaddya think's going on?"

"Um, I think Espio has a girlfriend charms."

"Oh. Ok then, bye Vector."

"Bye Charms."

"What did he say Charmy?"

"Vector thinks that that could be espio's new girlfriend."

"Oh."

**Thanks for reading guys! Stay tuned for more! P.s sorry about Espio and all, I PROMISE he'll be back in character next time! **

**Tailsmo775xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chaotix on tour chapter 16!**

**Yay! 16****th**** chapter! Gonna be a really awkward one for Espio though! (you'll see why in a min!) Anyway, enjoy pplz.**

"So Espio now has a girlfriend?" asks Cream.

Charmy could still not believe his eyes. "I-I guess your right Cream. Gee, it's not like Espio to go out with a _girl._"

"There's nothing wrong with girls."

"Well usually. You're probably the coolest girl I kno-"Charmy covered his mouth and blushed red. "Not like that or anything!" he quickly covered his sentence up and looked down at the floor. "Sorry Cream, I didn't mean it like-"

"That's ok Charmy. Anyway, I have the same problem with boys. You're my friend, and that's all. Right?"

Charmy changed back to back to his normal colour. He couldn't believe he had nearly admitted his crush on Cream! "Hehe, right Cream."

Cream looked at her watch. **(Yes, Cream has a watch now)**

She smiles sweetly. "I'd better be going now Charmy. I'll see you soon!" she waves before running of, Cheese following close behind her.

Charmy took one last glance at Espio and his 'girlfriend' and began to fly back to the agency.

Charmy knocked on the door. It was soon opened by Vector. "Hey Charms. What's goin' on with Esp and all?"

"Do you really think that that girl was Espio's girlfriend?"

"Well, either that or he got stalked by a fan girl. Oh yeah Charms, you've got a crush too. Right?"

Charmy blushed yet again. "I-I well n-not really I -I-"

Vector winked at him. "Cream and Charmy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! Admit it Charms, admit it..."

"Well…"

"Mm hm."

"I- i-i-i-"

"You what?"

Charmy nearly bursted. "FINE! I have a crush on Cream. Happy now?"

"Vector just smiled. "Happy." He drew a finger across his jaw. "My lips are sealed Charms. Anyway, remember that Cream is technically my daughter now, so no worries."

Charmy smiled and flew back up to his room.

Exactly 4 hours later, Espio returned back to the chaotix. He couldn't believe that it only took him 2 minutes to find a girl. To be honest, he was pretty proud of himself. Happily, he knocked on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Charmy opened it and suspiciously looked at Espio. "hi Espio."

"Er hi charmy."

"How are things?"

"Er, ok…"

Vector came to join in their 'exciting' conversation.

"Esp, we need to talk."

"What is it now?"

"Come in and I'll tell you."

End of chapter 16!

**Sorry for not updating in so long! Err! Mums calling me. Gtg guys, byee!**

**Tailsmo775xxx**


End file.
